What Did I Do
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Tsuna didn't know what he did but he was sure he didn't do anything wrong to make Hibari angry. 1827


Hibari may be a little OOC... I don't know but I tried my best. This may not be good but please bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… Get over here."

"HIIIIIIII!!!"

Tsuna didn't know what was going on as he ran the hell out of the school building. He didn't know what he did to tick Hibari off but he seemed to be after the Vongola Decimo for some reason. He couldn't think of any reasonable answers for it.

He deeply regretted of not having Gokudera and Yamamoto around. The dynamite expert had after-school detention for blowing up some of the seniors. Hey, those bastards were messing with Tsuna and Gokudera thought that they should be taught a lesson. The happy-go-lucky baseball lover had baseball practice to attend to so he had to go but promised that he'll come back right when it's over.

Tsuna wanted to wait for his friends but after facing Hibari… Yeah, it wasn't worth waiting if the skylark was chasing him down. As he stopped by the gate to his house, Reborn appeared next to the huffing teen.

"Dame-Tsuna, why did you run?" The baby asked as Tsuna looked at him.

"H-Hibari-san… was mad a-and…"

"And what?"

"I don't know! He looked angry and told me to come over to him! I freaked when I saw a pair of tonfa in his hands!"

Reborn shook his head as he followed Tsuna into the house. As the teen closed the door behind him, Nana came out from the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, you're late."

"I was still at school. I was going to wait for my friends… until Hibari-san…" Tsuna slumped down after remembering the look on the prefect's face. So dark, so angry, so… hungry?

"Hibari-san? You mean this young man here?"

"Huh?"

Tsuna walked next to his mother and peered through the kitchen entrance to see the prefect sitting down on a chair while drinking oolong tea. Dame-Tsuna paled as Nana smiled.

"He came through the kitchen window and asked where you were. You know Tsu-kun, it's rude to keep friends waiting." Nana began lecturing him but Tsuna wasn't listening.

He was too busy staring at Hibari, trying to figure out how he beat him to his house. Hibari looked up at him with the same look on his face before Tsuna made that full out run a while ago. Nana continued to smile, so oblivious to what was going on.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to go to the store to refill the fridge. Bye."

As soon as she left, Tsuna finally snapped out of his thoughts. _OMG! I'm alone with Hibari-san! Not good, not good! HIIIIIII!!!_ Tsuna was in his own little world of 'What should I do?!' as Hibari got up and walked over to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari's voice seemed to snap Tsuna's attention into focus. "Do you have any idea why I'm here?"

Tsuna couldn't move. His heart was beating so fast… in fear. He thought that fluttering feeling in his stomach was fear. Then something came up in his head. Hibari usually called him 'herbivore' so why the change? The look on Tsuna's face made Hibari smirk.

* * *

Gokudera was worried. Tsuna was nowhere to be found at school and assumed that he was probably waiting for him at the house but when he called to check, no one answered. Yamamoto wasn't making the situation better.

"Relax Gokudera. Tsuna is probably busy doing homework. You know how math is."

"Shut up baseball idiot! It's not like Jyuudaime to ignore calls! Damn it, if only I didn't get detention." He muttered the last part as the baseball lover laughed.

"Let's go over to his house then. He's probably expecting us there."

"He's expecting ME there, not you!"

The Storm Guardian made sure there was a big distance between him and the Rain Guardian as they head to Tsuna's house. When they got to the gate, they heard Tsuna's scream.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They burst through the door and ran up the stairs. Before they had the chance to turn the doorknob, it opened up to reveal a rather flustered Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! What happened?! We heard you scream and – What the hell are those marks on your neck?!"

Tsuna's face went red as Yamamoto laughed.

"Tsuna, I didn't know you were like _that_."

"Yamamoto, this is no time for jokes right now. You guys need to leave now." Tsuna's eyes were full of fear and worry.

"I wanna know who the hell did this to you!" Gokudera refused to leave.

First those seniors try to bully his Jyuudaime and now someone snuck into his house and placed a number of hickeys on the Jyuudaime's neck. He wants answers. NOW.

"Gokudera-kun! You don't understand! You gotta leave! I'll tell you tomorrow! Go before –"

"I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto paled and Gokudera became more pissed when he saw Hibari appearing behind Tsuna with tonfa in hand.

"Are you the one who gave Jyuudaime those hickeys?" The white haired boy took out some dynamite, already being lit.

"Not in my house!" Tsuna shouted as Gokudera quickly apologized until Hibari attacked him.

Tsuna became more red and slid to an empty corner of his room. Reborn finally appeared with that usual smile plastered on his face.

"Where were you this whole time?" Tsuna asked, refusing to look at the baby.

"I was out in the back relaxing."

_Damn it, Reborn._

Other than that, Tsuna finally found out why Hibari seemed… well you know. It turns out, he's been trying to get to him all day but interruptions or "crowds" kept getting in his way. What was even more shocking was that Hibari blamed Tsuna for it and for that, he was punished… in a rather unusual way that didn't seem Hibari-like but it was rough though, as expected from the Cloud Guardian. It wasn't fair. How could it be his fault exactly? He didn't know that the prefect was trying to get to him.

Tsuna flinched at the pain that Hibari left him on his neck. God, was he so dominant. He began to feel sorry for Gokudera and Yamamoto. Well, they pissed the skylark off for interrupting the "punishment" so now they must pay the price with the beating.

Putting that aside, he wondered how he was going to explain the marks on his neck to his friends. All he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.


End file.
